


St. James Infirmary Blues

by le_chat_vilain



Series: The Joker and the Thief [19]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Blaire split off to convince the sirens and Victor Zsasz respectively to join them on their crazy crusade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. James Infirmary Blues

**Author's Note:**

> [TRIGGER WARNING: FORCED CONSENT] That is a BIG warning there. Like I said. Poor. Fucking. Blaire. This is my first foray into writing from his perspective too, so I hope it lands alright. The *** indicates a POV change.

I wait for Victor at the exit to his escape route and about an hour after nightfall he emerges, stretching up to his impressive height and cracking his neck with a spine tingling grin on his lips. He doesn’t see me at first, and I think he wouldn’t have at all if I hadn’t cleared my throat. As soon as I do and he turns those dark, deep set eyes on me, I feel like I shouldn’t have.

“Well well well, Secrets, long time no see, nice to see you’re still kicking – and doing some spectacular work I must say,” he croons. I know that look. I’ve seen that look before. He was out for a very specific kind of entertainment tonight and now I’m here, alone with him in the woods. Fuck. I consider reaching for my phone in my pocket and dialing Jay, but my pride stops me; I can do this, I can fucking do this.

“Victor,” I nod at him. “I won’t take up too much of your time, but I do have a proposition for you if you’re keen?”

“Oh, I’m keen, sugar,” he replies, running his eyes over me and making no effort to hide it.

“Hey, my eyes are up here you fuckin’ pervert! And it’s not that kind of proposition.”

“Alright, alright. So what’s the deal, what do you want?” he asks with annoyance in his inflection, folding his arms and almost glaring at me. I should have let Jay do this…I really should have.

“I want to lock up Jeremiah Arkham in his own nuthouse, and I want you to help me do it.”

***

Jesus fucking Christ if I walk outta this without a scratch it’ll be a fucking miracle. The things I do for love, for that brilliant, beautiful, bitch of a broad. What can I say? I’m a sucker for a sociopath in a skirt. She’s got me wrapped around her little finger tighter than a Kevorkian scarf, and I’m not looking to make her let up any time soon. I rap my knuckles on the door and of course it’s Red who answers. There goes the ‘without a scratch’ part.

The bitch has a vine around my throat in seconds.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t snap your worthless neck, and I’ll consider hearing you out before I do it,” she snarls.

“I don’t have one, but ask your girlfriend what mine’ll do to you if you do,” I tell her, and she clenches her jaw and narrows those stunningly creepy green eyes at me. “Yeah, you don’t have to do you? She’ll rip you to shreds. Put me down, Red. You know I wouldn’t come within ten miles of this slut sanctuary you three call a home if I didn’t have a fucking good reason for it.”

She calls her plant off with a frustrated growl just as Selina comes up behind her, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen the bitch so fucking shocked in her life. After struggling to find the right reaction for a couple of seconds, she settles on laughing. Nice choice.

“Oh, I have got to hear this,” she says, grinning ear to ear in disbelief. She doesn’t smile often, it kinda suits her. Wonder if she smiles for Batsy? Maybe that’s why he can’t get enough of that pussy cat pussy. “What do you want, asshole?”

“I wanna talk.”

They look at each other and have some kinda silent conversation before they both call out to bitch number three, and start to walk away.

“Harley!”

“No, not to Harley. To all three of you,” I inform them as Harley skips up behind them, lollipop in her mouth, headset on, and PlayStation controller in hand.

“Hey, Puddin, you got some guts showin’ that pretty face a yours round here,” she points out. I roll my eyes at her and I’m almost glad I’m not packing any weapons right now. Almost. “Yes, Harley, we’ve fucking established that.”

“He says he wants to talk,” Red tells her. The contempt in that one is strong. Harley looks from Red, to Selina, and then to me and the smile melts off her face to give way to concern.

“What’s wrong? Where’s our girl?”

“I’ll tell you in a minute but it’s not exactly a conversation that’s suitable for a fucking stoop.” I open my coat and show them that I’m completely unarmed. Come on, girls, cut me some fucking slack already, I don’t wanna be here any more than you want me here.

Selina rolls her eyes and grunts in disgust as they finally let me in the fucking door. Well, I’m inside and I’m not dead yet. There might be hope after all.

“Right, start talking,” Selina demands. Here goes nothing.

I lay out the plan to them – or at least the part they’ll be participating in, no need to tell them more than they need to know - and explain everything: the serum, the trigger, why we need their help, all of that. They just sit there staring at me for a moment. They’re trying to figure out if I’m serious or not. Can’t blame them for that. Red’s the first one to break the silence.

“Why would we help you? After everything you’ve done to us, to Harley, what the fuck makes you think we would ever agree to this?” she asks me. She’s got a point. Well, here comes the hard part.

“I’m not asking you to help me. I’m asking you to help Blaire. You honestly think I give a shit about how much time I got left to live? I’m happy to go out with a fucking bang and live it up while I still can, but she’s not. She’s got it in her head that there’s a way around this, and you know her. She ain’t gonna stop until she knows for sure. I’m not doin’ this for me,” I explain. Come on girls, buy it. They fucking better, it’s the damn truth. Well…it’s mostly the truth.

“Then why isn’t she the one here asking us? Why send you? Where is she?”

“She’s dealing with Victor.”

It’s only a split second but this kind of weird expression flashes across all three of their faces; it’s just shy of panic but a step up from apprehension. Whatever it is they don’t dwell on it, so I won’t either.

“This is an awful lot of trust your asking us for,” Selina starts. “How do we know you won’t take us out as soon as we stop being useful?”

“How do I know you won’t run off and whisper all this in the Bat’s ear while you’re riding his dick later on tonight?” I come back with. She glares at me and I can’t help but crack a grin. I fucking love stirring her up, it’s just so much fun. “Because, Selina, you won’t see me at all when it goes down. I won’t even have a chance. I’ll be too busy making sure the other half of the plan comes together right.”

Harley hasn’t said a word yet, and they both look at her. She’s the lynchpin here, she’s the one who they’re gonna defer this judgment to, and that suits me fine. I’m her trump card, and she never says no to me. Not even now.

“Come on, Harls, you know I’m telling the truth, don’t you?” I ask her, bending down to catch her eyes and flash her a smile. That’s it, Harley, look at me. Give me what I want like a good girl.

“You’re really doin’ this for her, aren’t cha?”

“Harley, I came here unarmed, knowing all three of you were home, to see if you’ll participate in a bat shit insane plan in the name of science. Apart from the bat shit insane plan, does that really sound like something I’d do of my own accord? Hmm?” I ask her, trying not to sound too patronizing but admittedly putting no real effort into it.

She studies me a minute. Come on, Harley, believe me.

“He’s tellin’ the truth.” Fucking finally. “Whatever our girl needs, Puddin’. Just tell us when and where.”

***

“Is that so? Let me guess, you wanna use my tunnel, don’t you, sugar?” he assumes, swaggering over to me, grinning and circling like a vulture over a rotting corpse on the desert sand.

“No, I want to use one of your other varying and ever so unique skills, Victor,” I sass him, crossing my arms and staring him down, trying to appear tough enough to get him to back off but it’s not working.

“Now that’s not the right attitude for someone asking a favour.”

I heave a sigh at him knowing he’s right.

“Look, are you in or not? I just need access, that’s all. You don’t have to even do anything, and the only reason I’m even asking for permission is because I owe you after what happened last time I was here,” I explain. I hate being in debt to him, you never know what kind of favour he’ll call it in as, and he doesn’t take no for an answer once he has called it in. It’s strange how I can be afraid of Victor but not Jay. They’re not all that different at the end of the day. I think it’s Jay’s intelligence that sets them apart; he can be reasoned with if you know the right way to go about it. Victor in the wrong mood is nothing but a savage.

“What’s in it for me?”

“A chance to have at Arkham once he’s in general population. Think of all the things you could do, Vic. Besides, don’t you have one extra scar with nothing to show for it? Isn’t that his fault?” I start trying to convince him that it’s not something from me he’s gonna get. Victor thought he’d killed Jeremiah once before, made the cut and everything, but he failed. Now his tally’s off and nothing pisses him off more, I know it.

“Okay, yeah, gotta admit, that’s worth it. So that takes care of why I should help you with this…but we’re still not even, are we?” he steps up right in my face, dropping his gaze to my lips with a smirk. Fuck. “I’m not agreeing to anything unless I’m breaking even again, kid.”

He brushes my jawline with his knuckles and advances again so that he’s so close I can feel his breath on my skin. I pull my pistol from the back of my jeans and hold it silently to his stomach, pulling the hammer back so he knows it’s there before he feels me jab it.

“Yeah well you can break even some other way, because you’re not getting any of that,” I snap at him through clenched teeth.

“Come on now, we both know you’re not gonna let that thing off out here. The guards would be on us faster than flies on a turd and then your whole plan’s kaput.”

He tilts my chin up with a smug grin, and I slap his hand away, but he catches my wrist with his other and twists my arm behind my back, shoving me chest first into a nearby tree with enough force to wind me. My gun is ripped from my hand and thrown on the ground in a bed of pine needles. He frisks me and lifts my butterfly knife and a set of brass knuckles off me, tossing them aside as well. I knew I should’ve pulled the fucking knife.

“So, I am absolutely getting some of this,” he growls in my ear with a sadistic twang as he runs his hand up the back of my thigh. “And unless you want me to stick you with that trigger serum the second you hit my cell, you’ll give it to me right now.”

“Do it, I fucking dare you. Then explain to them how I even got there in the first place, reveal the fucking secret to your little vacations, do it,” I spit back at him, and he pushes me into the bark harder.

“I could do it now if you prefer?” He pulls a hypodermic and holds it in front of my eyes, and in that moment I know I’ve been outmaneuvered. He’ll get what he wants from me whether I’m still breathing or not, he won’t give a shit. My stomach churns at the thought of it, but I don’t have a choice. I might as well get it over and done with.

“Fine,” I whisper, silently apologizing to Jay in my head and hoping to God he buys whatever lie I come up with when he see’s through my façade and works out something’s wrong.

“Thatta girl,” he croons, kicks my feet apart with his, tugs down my jeans, and bends me over so that my shoulder is rutting up against the tree trunk.

I grit my teeth and try and block it out, pretend it’s not happening. He doesn’t take long, but it’s hard and rough and painful in all the wrong ways. Like it always was with him. The ringing in my ears is back and eventually I just go numb to it. Like I always did.

At the end of the day, I should’ve known better. I only have myself to blame. I came here alone, knowing him, knowing what he’s capable of and his nature.

I should have known better. This is my fault.

“Now…we’re even again,” He pulls out and slaps me on the ass with a filthy laugh that makes me want to vomit.

“I’ll let you know when it’ll be,” I begrudgingly reply, choosing to block out what just happened again as I pull up my pants, praying that hand print’s gone by the time I get home.

“I’ll be here,” he replies, then circles around in front of me to twist the knife.

“Tell Jay I said hi.”

“Fuck you, Victor,” I spit at him as he walks off into the trees laughing.

“You just did, sugar.”


End file.
